1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of speech processing and, more particularly, to overriding default speech processing behavior using a default focus receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Speech processing resources are often shared by multiple different users and/or applications. Whenever multiple applications share speech resources, some mechanism is needed to coordinate the use of mutually exclusive resources associated with speech processing. Conventional teachings share speech resources based upon a speech focus mechanism. The speech focus mechanism permits an application having the speech focus to use shared speech resources. Once the speech processing task is performed by the application having the speech focus, the speech focus can be passed to another, different application that has a speech processing need. A waiting queue can be established for obtaining the speech focus, wherein applications having a speech processing need are placed in the waiting queue.
When no speech applications are demanding the speech focus, such as when no speech-enabled applications are active, the speech processing system reliant upon speech focus can be placed in an ambiguous state. To resolve these ambiguous states, system designers provide fixed, default behaviors that are applied when no speech applications are active. Unfortunately, system integrators are unable to alter the default behaviors of the speech processing systems. Thus system integrators are often unable to customize or tailor the behavior of speech enabled systems in an optimal manner for their particular circumstances. A simple mechanism is needed to resolve this problem, which preferably does not require a substantial infrastructure overhaul to systems that otherwise operate in an effective manner.